Survivor: Winners/Episodes/I'm No Superman
I'm No Superman is the seventh episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: A Puzzling Path The contestants have to travel across an obstacle course, solving puzzles along the way. The challenge is divided into two parts, and the loser of each part is eliminated from the game. The first part has three puzzles with obstacles in between, while the second has four puzzles, with obstacles in between. Winner: '''Joey Tribbiani '''Reward Challenge: The Sixth Sense The challenge happens in five stages, with one person eliminated on each stage. In each stage, one of the five senses will be tested and the person who does the worst is eliminated. The last person standing will earn their "sixth sense" and return to the game. Winner(s): '''Kurou Amano '''Immunity Challenge: The Idiot The contestants will run back and forward on a 20-meter stretch. They will have ten seconds to reach the other side - whoever fails to do so is eliminated. The last person to still be running wins individual immunity. '''Winner(s): '''Ron Weasley Story Day 22 All contestants gather around for the Redemption Island duel. Joey, Blake and V.M. are brought out, Nathaniel Swede tells them about the challenge and they then prepare to fight for their lives. Joey gets through the obstacles quickly, reaching the puzzle first, with Blake right behind him. V.M. struggles with the first few obstacles, while Joey makes quick progress on the puzzle. Joey starts making his way towards the second puzzle, while Blake makes progress on the first and V.M. still struggles reaching the first puzzle. V.M. finally reaches the first puzzle, at the same time as Joey and Blake reach the second. Blake finishes the puzzle quickly, and passes Joey by making her way towards the third puzzle. Meanwhile, V.M. finishes the first puzzle and quickly reaches the second, where Joey still struggles. Joey finally solves the second puzzle, while Blake reaches and starts working on the third. She gets stuck with the puzzle almost finished, allowing Joey to catch up to her while V.M. solves the second puzzle. Joey solves the third puzzle and advances to the second part, as V.M. reaches the third puzzle, where Blake suddenly also finishes, eliminating V.M. from the game. Blake and Joey get ready for the second part of the challenge. Joey yet again reaches the puzzle first, with Blake right behind him. Joey flies through the puzzle, but gets stuck on the second obstacles, allowing Blake to make up time and catch up to him at the second puzzle. Joey yet again finishes the puzzle first, however, and reaches the third puzzle while Blake solves the second. Joey solves the third puzzle by the time Blake gets to it, but Blake makes quick progress and soon reaches him on the fourth puzzle, where he has had time to make quite a bit of progress. Blake makes very quick progress on the puzzle, and the two are side by side as they place their final pieces. By a second, Joey is faster and solves his puzzle first, winning the challenge and staying alive. Nathaniel congratulates Joey and sends him back to Redemption Island, while V.M. and Blake are sent out of the game. Day 23 The tribes gather for their reward challenge, but find out they're merging instead. Furthermore, they will be joined by one returnee from the six people eliminated so far in a cultural revival. J.K. Rowling, Gloss, Kurou Amano, Isaac Newton, V.M. Koothrappali and Alex Blake are all brought out and start the challenge. In the first stage, their hearing is tested. Here, Nathaniel Swede will shout out a phrase from far away. Everyone will write the phrase down and whoever gets it right moves on. Last person to not get the phrase right is eliminated. Immediately, everyone except one person get it right. The person who fails and thus is eliminated from the challenge is Newton. Newton leaves the scene, while the others start the second stage. In the second stage, everyone is tested on their sight. Far away, a word will be written down by Nathaniel Swede, and the contestants will write it down. Everyone who correctly do so move on, while the last person unable to is eliminated. Kurou is the only person to get it the first time, and all four get it the second and third times, but the fourth time someone fails. That person is J.K., who is eliminated from the challenge. In the third stage, the taste is tested. Everyone will, blindfolded, eat something and then write down what it is. Last person to guss it is eliminated. V.M. is the only person to get it the first time, Gloss gets it the second time and while both Blake and Kurou get it the third time, Blake fails the fourth time and thus is eliminated. The fifth time, touch is tested. The remaining contestants will, blindfolded, touch something and then say what it is. Last person to get it is eliminated. The first three times, all three get it, but the fourth time, someone is eliminated. That someone is V.M., leaving Gloss and Kurou at the final stage. At the fifth and final stage, the smell of both contestants is tested. Smelling an unknown substance, both contestants will say what they think it is. The first person to correctly recognise a smell while the other doesn't wins the challenge and gets to return to the game. The first four times, both get it, and the fifth time, neither gets it. The sixth time, however, one person gets it and the other doesn't. Kurou is the person who correctly guesses the substance, yet again eliminating Gloss in a face-off and returning to the game. Nathaniel congratulates Kurou and then sends the newly merged tribe back to camp. Day 24 Day 25 The contestants gather for the individual immunity challenge. The first go, Hodges, Odysseus, the Master, Gandalf and Nick Fury all fail to make it to the other side in time, and are thus eliminated. Everyone makes it the second time, and the third. Thirteen backs and forths later, someone else finally gets elimitated too: Monica. Everyone makes it the next six times, but J.D. and Harry are eliminated after that, with Carol and Luki eliminated right after. The next two times has everyone hanging in, but after that, Yamada is eliminated. Kurou and Snow are eliminated right after, and although everyone makes it the next time, Yoda doesn't the one after that, leaving only Catherine, Ron, Felix and Finn. They all make it next go, but the one after that, Catherine falls out too. All three make it their next two times, but Felix is eliminated the one after, leaving only Finn and Ron still running. They both manage to hang in there a shocking 18 more times, but one barely falls short after that: Finn. Thus, Ron wins the first sole individual immunity challenge of the season. Nathaniel Swede gives Ron the immunity necklace, congratulates him, and tells the others they'll meet at tribal the next day. Before they go, Ron sends Felix to exile, letting him avoid tribal council. Day 26 Tribal Council 8: Champions Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Kurou Amano, referring to the fact that he managed to return to the game despite not believing himself to be a strong challenge performer. Gallery